Pure Bones
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Kagome is let down by the one man she trusted. Can she find it in her heart to trust not one more but six? Join Kagome on her path with new friends, new enemies, and new adventures! Rated M for Abuse, Violence, Language, and FUTURE Relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not have any rights to Inuyasha and I do not make any money from writing these fics. Keep in mind the main pairing is not Yaoi but there will be some mentions of M/M.

A/N: this is the shortest chapter of the story just because it was hard to find a leaving off point. Sorry

-Part one-

Kagome stormed out of the makeshift tent a towel and beach bag on her arm.

Inuyasha ran out behind her yelling "Kags I swear I don't remember! Please come back!"

The Miko turned her, jewel blue eyes like fire, "Why the hell should I Inuyasha?"

The Hanyou whined, "I swear I didn't know it was her I thought it was you!"

Kagome screamed out in anger, "You thought she was me! I am nothing like that dead bitch!"

Inuyasha winced, "Please forgive me."

The blue eyes stared at him before she turned without a single word and continued along her path leaving the Hanyou to stare after her as she faded into the forest. It wasn't long before Kagome came across her favorite spring to bathe in. The water was always the right temperature and Inuyasha had yet to find it.

Slipping out of her clothing and into her bikini. She waded into the steaming water with a delightful sigh her eyes closing as tears threatened to fall. She still could not believe what she had seen last night. She had never thought that he would have done it but even now staring into the water her mating mark was already fading. Yet another piece of proof that he had done it.

Turning she lifted her head as she sensed a jewel shard coming in her direction. Reaching over for her weapon she winced when she realized that she had forgotten it in the tent with Inuyasha. How could she have been so stupid? Looking up as the form broke the underbrush her eyes widened at the tall male she recognized.

He stood as tall as Inuyasha a blade upon his hip and a kimono wrapped about his lithe figure. His long brown hair was pulled into a delicate bun that framed an intelligent angelic face had hints of makeup. Taking a step back in the water from the form the large green eyes of Jakotsu slid to her form and a eyebrow raised as he laid a hand on his sword pommel.

A grin spread across his face, "Well well if it isn't Kagome! Didn't think you would be here and so out in the open!"

Kagome glared and slid further into the water, "Oh just get it over with and stop gloating!"

Jakotsu frowned, "What's wrong want to die so soon? Didn't think you where that much of a weakling!"

The Miko shrugged, "I'm not really I just don't have a way to stop you really now is there?"

The band of seven member sighed and let his hand fall, "No worries. I'm here to bathe not to kill some Miko. Are you about done?"

Kagome waved her hand, "No I just got here."

Jakotsu nodded and unbuckled his belt strap letting it and the blade hit the ground softly as he began to peel off the kimono revealing hard leather armor.

The Miko blushed and turned away quickly, "What are you doing?"

The male paused at untying the armor, "Joining you. No worries I will keep on my cloth if it puts you at ease. But frankly I smell and I do not wish to wait to be clean."

A soft splash alerted the Miko to the other entering the bath. Kagome turned slowly and noticed that the man had kept his word and kept a strip of cloth wrapped around his hips even as he sunk into the warm water up to his shoulders. Smiling she leaned back against the edge and sighed softly.

The soft voice of her bathing companion brought her from her thinking, "Why were you crying?"

Kagome turned confused, "How did you know I was crying?"

Jakotsu shrugged looking at her, "Intuition and yours eyes are a bit puffy. I'm a pretty good listener you know. In touch with my woman's side so to speak."

The Miko nodded, "It is hard to talk about. Things with Inuyasha and I have just gotten tense."

The man smiled, "He cheated didn't he?"

This time the Miko turned and frowned, "Woman's intuition?"

Jakotsu laughed, "No not this time. But even now your mating mark is fading. That is as good of an indication as any."

Kagome sighed and nodded before reaching behind her and pulling out her shampoo and wetting her hair. It wasn't long before she had her hair lathered and she could feel the eyes of her companion watching every movement. From the lathering to the rinsing. Kagome carefully wrung out her hair.

"What kind of soap is that? It smells so strange yet pleasant."

The Miko smiled and passed the bottle, "It's shampoo. It is made for washing your hair and the scent is lavender and vanilla. It is one of my favorites."

Jakotsu took the bottle before lifting up another hand to undo his hair from the bun. Carefully he wet his hair to avoid getting water on his face before repeating Kagome's actions and soon noticed that carefully rinsing it wasn't working.

Kagome giggled softly, "Works best to just dip into the water"

The band of seven member glared, "I don't want to ruin my make up! I didn't bring any with me and I feel off without it."

"You can just borrow mine."

The man smiled and dove under the water from her sight before popping back up and grinning like an idiot. With the makeup gone from his face he looked strangely handsome in her eyes and she smiled, "You look lovely even without the makeup."

Jakotsu looked at her strangely before shrugging randomly and leaning back against the edge of the watering hole, "Ya but I like being a woman you know. It really uts me apart from people. I don't like titles and descriptions that people put on others. Some times I wish I really was a woman. Woman aren't expected to do as much as men. I wish I had a cute body like yours. Even covered in that thin cloth I can tell you are a sight to behold."

Kagome blushed while looking down at herself, "Makes you wonder why Inuyasha prefers my dead ancestor to me." she paused before continuing, "Look Jakotsu being a woman isn't everything it is cut out to be. We have expectations just like men. We are expected to give families and apparently if your name is Inuyasha your just suppose to submit and accept."

"He is an idiot, all beauty and no brains. I misjudged him if he cheated on you. Your so different then most women."

The Miko nodded understandingly before pulling herself out of the stream, "I better get back to him soon or he is going to come looking for me. Don't want to be seen naked by him right now. He will probably take it as an invitation!"

Jakotsu nodded slipping out himself, "Ya, my brothers will be wondering where I am."

The miko smiled softly before pulling out a second towel and handing it to the soaked male. The two dried off in silence before dressing, their backs to the other giving privacy they were surprised they even gave. It wasn't long before they sat down across from each other and Kagome pulled out the strange black case and opened it revealing colored powders and soft brushes.

She smiled, "Ok this is my type of makeup. The colored powders are just applied to your face. Watch me then you can have a go alright."

He nodded and watched as she put a soft powered foundation along her entire face before rubbing a smaller tipped brush into the light pink placing it carefully along the top of her eye. She then ran the soft pearl like lipstick across her lips. It was fascinating to watch the powder make up create such color across the skin canvas.

Smiling he slowly followed her movements taking the brushes and testing each color on his hand before applying it and smiling brightly as he found you could mix on the eyes and it was simply fascinating! He loved the type of makeup she used. It was so easy to wash off as well so you could reapply in a different way.

Smiling he looked at her as he finished, "Thank you Kagome. You are strangely a fascinating girl. It will be a joy meeting up with you again in the future."

They parted ways as the sun set taking their ways home with fond new memories in their heads.

**A/N: Make sure to tell me what you think! I love reviews they fuel my fire!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not have any rights to Inuyasha and I do not make any money from writing these fics. Keep in mind the main pairing is not Yaoi but there will be some mentions of M/M.

-Part Two-

Two weeks had gone by since Kagome had met up with the cross dresser of The Band of Seven. She had even gone home and purchased a makeup set and shampoo for the member for the next time she saw him. Putting them in a neat belt pouch she had specially fashioned from one of the members in town.

For the past week they had been traveling and the tension had been building in the group. Her and Inuyasha seemed to be like a double edged blade. No matter what was said they both seemed to feel the stabs of emotional pain. Even with her mark completely gone he felt as if he owned her. He had even gone to the lengths of trying to bed and mark her again, but she was determined not to do that again.

She simply couldn't trust him anymore. It had gotten to the point that she had to change what she wore to jeans and long sleeved shirts to hide the bruises from his hands when he kept grabbing her. Kagome just couldn't get a break. On the eighth day of their journey they were huddled in a cave with the others as the rain pelted down from above. Making it almost impossible to continue on foot.

The tension in the air was high and no one dared to speak as they ate their dinners and settled down into the sleeping bags for the night. The rain continued to get worse as the night pressed on and it wasn't 'til a hand shook her shoulder did she wake up with a jolt of alarm. Looking above her she found Inuyasha gesturing for her to follow him.

Sighing she followed him back further into the cave, "What Inuyasha?"

The Hanyou glared heatedly, "I am tired of waiting Kagome. I have said my apologies why won't you mate with me again! You are mine are you not?"

Kagome groaned before whispering harshly, "No Inuyasha, I am not yours. I have decided to move on. I can't trust you anymore."

She turned to walk away and a clawed hand grabbed her upper arm harshly, the claws digging into the soft flesh, "You are mine Kagome."  
>She hissed and whirled on him, "No I am not now let me go half breed!"<p>

Inuyasha's eyes bled a dangerous red as he struck her across the face with the back of his hand and the entire world froze. Each person looking at the other and both faces twisted into a form of horror as the clawed arm released her and fell to his side.

Turning Kagome stomped back towards the others even as her cheek smarted painfully. Picking up the small matching bag from inside larger one she walked out of the cave and into the rain. Not caring in what direction she went either.

She didn't know where she was running to all she knew is that she couldn't stay there. With that Hanyou who treated her like a possession. She could not believe he had struck her. The thought had seemed almost impossible in her mind. She bit back a cry as her foot caught a rock and she stumbled the pain in her cheek flaring as she bit the inside of her lip.

The rain beat against her back but she couldn't stop. It was like her mind just kept going and going and her body just followed behind. She was its pawn and she didn't even care. She never noticed when her feet stopped hitting soil and when it first hit smooth polished stone.

She only stopped when the blade was pressed against her neck. Clear blue eyes turned onto the dark face and tormented brown eyes. Green stripes decorated the man's face and even as his blade pressed further against her neck his voice was dangerously soft, "Woman, why are you here?"

Kagome glanced at him, "Looking for a place to rest and get away from others for awhile"

The man growled darkly, "You're a spy aren't you! Sent by the half dog piece of shit!"

"Suikotsu wait!"

The blade backed from her neck and Kagome looked up at the familiar, though at the moment feminine voice. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her once bathing companion Jakotsu, "Jakotsu!"

The male, now known as Suikotsu, turned to his cross dressing companion, "What the hell Jakotsu it's just a spy! Big Brother isn't going to like this."

The she male hmphed, "Like I care! Go back to the others and tell them to expect company!"

The male growled glancing back at Kagome before walking up a set of long narrow steps.

Jakotsu turned toward the Miko and frowned, "Geeze Kagome you look like death warmed over! And where are your shoes your feet are torn to ribbons!"

Kagome blinked before looking down she hadn't even felt the pain in her feet. Looking at them now she was glad she hadn't. They where raw and strips of skin had been torn off them as she had ran even now blood was running freely from the tattered remains of her heel.

The band of seven member brushed a finger across her bruised cheek, "Did Inuyasha do this?"

The Miko looked away from her somewhat friend and yelped as she was scooped up against a kimono covered chest and the soothing voice quickly shushed her, "Don't worry little Miko. I got you now. The dog will pay. I will make sure of that."

The Miko peered at her companion before looking at the shard in his neck and her eyes widened. It wasn't tainted now that she thought about it the other guys' weren't either. If they where such cold blooded killers then why weren't their shards tainted?

Being carried up the steps hadn't been so bad it, was when she was carried into the main area of an old temple where five others were gathered around a large roaring fire did she feel a bit self conscious at being carried.

Silence and staring eyes was all she received even as Jakotsu put her on top of a large pillow and sat down next to her smiling at her in a carefree way. Kagome was tempted to kick him but know the painlessness was not going to last much longer and she didn't want to test how long her adrenaline was going to be working.

A deep throat clearing caused the two to look straight at the leader of the band of seven. His stern perfect face marred only by the four pointed star on his forehead where an untainted shard lay. He tapped the top of his knee looking between the two of them before glaring harshly at Jakotsu, "You brought her into our camp? What is wrong with you?"

Jakotsu pointed at Kagome's cheek, "He hit her! Besides she is trustworthy. She didn't kill me when she had the chance. And she has the best make up I have ever seen."

Three snickers erupted from other members and Kagome looked down at the ground and winced as the pain began to flood back into her senses.

Bankotsu groaned, "Jakotsu you can't just say she is trustworthy she travels with the mutt. Hell she is mated to that mongrel last I checked."

Kagome looked up her eyes stern and dark as she lowered the collar of her shirt, "Do you see a mark? I am not mated to the disgusting whelp of a half breed!"

The cross dresser smiled before hugging the female to his chest, "Oh, I just knew you had it in you sister dear!"

Five sets of eyes fell once again on the two now hugging people in pure confusion. How long had these two been talking to one another?

Bankotsu sighed and nodded, "Fine she can stay but only till she is settled enough to return to her rag tag group! Suikotsu would you please fix up her feet. Ginkotsu you might as well go hunt. I wish to eat and I am sure our guest is also hungry."

The large metal covered man stood and nodded wordlessly as he left while the man who had confronted her earlier stepped closer with a kit in his hands. His face seemed a lot kinder than it had before and his eyes sparkled with clarity and peace as he took one of her petite feet into his hand to examine the damaged flesh.

Jakotsu was already rummaging through a large chest and he gasped in joy as he pulled out a few pieces of clothing and set them to the side before turning to Suikotsu, "Only evaluate for now. She needs to bathe and get the grit out of the wounds you may lather and fix them once we return. Kagome dear do you have your bathing outfit?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head no, "Sorry I just grabbed my smaller bag and ran it only has a few necessities nothing much really. Though I do have other bathing things."

The cross dresser nodded and picked up the bag she had put down before scooping up the girl once more and trotting out the door leaving a slightly baffled and confused group behind them.

Kagome sighed as she was deposited once again on the ground, although this time next to a crystal clear hot spring. Surprisingly, there where even a few koi swimming closer along the bottom. Smiling she slid her sore feet into the warm water and though it stung at first it quickly faded into a delightful burn.

Fingers carded through her hair, "Kagome you need to strip and get in and before you get all bashful I'm very much gay and therefore don't care about your womanly parts."

Kagome frowned, "It is still a bit strange."

A gentle laugh and careful long fingers slid the fabric off her shoulders and tossed it to the side before they unclasped the bra and let it join the shirt. Soon Kagome was bare of all clothing and sliding into the spring with a relaxed sigh.

Her eyes widened when she saw a fully nude Jakotsu join her in the spring. He grinned at her and shrugged before reaching into her bag unashamed as he rummaging for a moment before pulling out the bottle of shampoo. Though the bath was slightly awkward it was surprisingly calm for the two and quickly turned into playful laughing and a splashing war.

It ended long before either one wanted it to and when they were fully dry Jakotsu dressed her up in a soft Miko garments that she was very happy to see where not a normal color. The bottoms where a deep blue color while the top was a lighter blue and matched well with each other.

A short ride in Jakotsu's arms later and her feet where being fixed up by the kind eyed and soft handed Suikotsu while a large deer was being roasted in the fire pit as a wonderful lunch. It was rather silent except for when Jakotsu opened his mouth it was rather relaxing.

Till Renkotsu murmured, "So what did you do to get the Hanyou to hit you? Sleep with another guy?"

Kagome faltered in eating her lunch and even the other members of the band of seven stopped eating their meals at the question.

Kagome cleared her throat, "For your information. He cheated on me and I was struck because I refused to mate with him after it. He thought me ignorant and stubborn."

Jakotsu smiled, "Good for you for dumping him and I think your stubbornness is something to be prided. Makes it harder for you to get killed."

Bankotsu nodded, "Indeed it is a unique and reassuring trait. And Renkotsu, watch what you ask from now on. She is here as a guest she does not deserve to be pressed for information and accused."

The lunch continued on in silence before Jakotsu spoke up suddenly, "Kagome! I was wondering. Would you like to learn how to fight?"

Once again all eyes were on the cross dresser as he smiled and Kagome spoke, "I thought about taking lessons where I am from but it's hard to get away from the group and responsibilities with the Shikon jewel."

Bankotsu hummed, "Why are you involved with the Shikon jewel?"

Kagome blushed and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, "I broke it and I am currently the only Miko or person for that matter who can see them when embedded into things."

Suikotsu frowned, "Yes but how does breaking the jewel put you as its protector?"

The Miko pulled back the side of the kimono just enough to show the long pink scar along her side and ribcage. The three jagged marks where a stark difference against her moon pale skin, "Because it came out of me. I was born with the Jewel inside of my body. It was torn from my side by a centipede demon then stolen by a crow demon. When I attacked the crow demon for it back the jewel shattered."

Fixing the kimono tightly she lifted up the tea cup to her lips taking a long sip as the men around her digested the information.

Bankotsu spoke softly, "Will you eventually try to take ours?"

Kagome frowned, "Honestly, I don't want to. Some people I believe deserve a piece of the Shikon. Kouga for instance may be a demon but the two shards he has are still pure and untainted. The shards most of you have are also pure and untainted except for two of you. I don't want to take shards from people. Just those who do not deserve them."

Renkotsu glared darkly, "So which of us has tainted the shards?"

The Miko smiled, "You are one as well as Ginkotsu. It is strange but most of you have such pure hearts. Especially You Bankotsu and Jakotsu. It amazes me that people with such a cruel reputation is actually so pure hearted. It makes me realize that you cannot judge a person on past actions."

Jakotsu smiled brightly and leaned closer to her hugging her gently, "You are an amazing person Kagome. Inuyasha was stupid not to see it."

Bankotsu nodded in agreement, "One more question though, if you complete the gem what will you ask for?"

Kagome frowned, "For the damage of Naraku to be corrected. He has destroyed so many lives and so many futures."

Renkotsu growled and stood flame licking the edges of his lips, "Then you would kill us all!"

The Miko glared darkly, "That is not my intention. Who do you think raised that army to bring you down?"

Suikotsu looked at her thoughtfully, "It would make sense. What you just suggested. It would make sense for Naraku to kill us then bring us back under his rule. It is simply a strategic placing of the pieces."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "He has manipulated every piece of this war save one. He never knew I would come into the picture. He never thought the well would react and pull me through. I am an unfactored equation in his theory. And I have changed so many things. From the breaking of the jewel to saving Inuyasha. Bringing back Kikyou, so many things have slipped from his grasp."

Bankotsu shrugged, "Then it is easy to figure out. If you are the future of the Band of Seven then we have to ensure you can fight."

The young Miko blinked, "Excuse me?"

Jakotsu giggled, "He is saying welcome to the Band of Seven dear. We are one member short and we can't just become the Band of Six! We can call you Makotsu!"

Kagome stared at here, "Pure Bones. You want to call me a Miko Pure Bones?"

Suikotsu stood and walked over to her with a small pot of paint, "It suits you. Hold still."

Dipping a finger into the paint the lifted it to paint a dark blue line across the center of her face just under her eyes and over the bridge of her nose murmuring a soft incantation under her breath.

Hissing at the slight burn Kagome let her fingers slide up to her face tracing the new mark gently, "So that's why they don't wash off. They are a ritual based mark."

Bankotsu gave a sharp laugh, "Welcome to the Band of Seven, dear sister."

To Be Continued… 


	3. AN

I was thinking about adding a romantic twist to this tale. However, I do not know which pairing I wish to go with. I have a few ideas but I just cant seem to decide. So While chapters three and four are with my beta I want to know what pairing you guys think I should do.

Kagome/Inuyasha: Not my favorite but I am willing to swing it

Kagome/Jakotsu: Yes he is gay but that doesnt mean he cant fall for the 'woman of his dreams'

Kagome/Bankotsu: A good pairing and fun to do.

Kagome/Kouga: Over done but still a classic.

Kagome/Sesshoumaru: Plausible and a classic but wont be revealed till much later in the story.

Kagome/OMC: My cute little guy that I created.

OR! I was thinking about doing a part two and throwing a bit of old school Yu yu hakusho in their with just Hiei and Yoko.

What do you guys think?

Emerald Falcon


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The verdict on the pairing is still out. This is Part Three and it is UNBETAED! For some reason me and my betas are having this email issue but I wont let you guys suffer for it. So it is going to be a little rough on the grammar and spelling and I am sorry. I tried to catch as much as I could but it is not my strong suit!

-Part Three- UNBEATED

The next morning rang clear for Kagome her feet and cheek where no more than dull throbs of pain and waking up in the warm protective arms of Jakotsu made her smile. Granted she knew the male wasn't going to molest her was the most relaxing factor. What she was surprised about was when she looked around to see that most of the members tended to sleep close together. Bankotsu and Suikotsu slept sat up with their backs pressed against each other while others just slept in a close proximity.

Smiling she stood and stretched carefully. Her feet where sore but walk able. Digging into her smaller bag she had dragged with her she pulled out a brush. Running it through her hair she stepped out side onto the long porch. She could see Mukotsu the poison master standing beside a large pot stirring it at times.

Stepping up to the male she smiled softly, "Good morning"

The man turned to look at her the mask over his face concealing his mouth, "Morning little sister. What has you up so early?"

Kagome shrugged, "Habit. This is when Inuyasha would have everyone awake and leaving"

Mukotsu nodded and gestured her closer, "Take a look at this poison sister. Tell me what you think of it by sight alone"

The miko frowned and looked at the sticky purple substance he stirred so carefully the soft hiss and smoke alerted her to one of the properties, "Corrosive by touch. Non lethal as a air toxin but a substance that can kill by ingestion."

The man nodded, "Very good. It is an acid based poison. Good to see you know the basics of poisons."

Kagome smiled, "I deal with poisons a lot it seems. Sesshoumaru uses a highly toxic poison that seeps from his claws. The bat demons are fond of a paralysis gas. And most snake and centipede demons have corrosive and nerve damaging toxins."

Giving a dark laugh shard brown eyes turned to her, "Smart little girl aren't you. Perhaps I could teach you a bit of my trade yes?"

Smiling Kagome shrugged, "I would enjoy learning"

A loud yawn and the sound of skin meeting skin made them turn and stair as Bankotsu began to walk around to each member and wake them. Whether rudely or considerately it was hard to tell. It wasn't till he came to Jakotsu did he finally actually bend over and shake him awake rather then using the good old kick with his booted foot.

Smiling the miko turned to her current companion, "He really cares about everyone doesn't he?"

The poison expert nodded, "He found us all. Some of us where half mad when he talked us into joining. Others like Jakotsu where beaten and slaved out when he discovered them. We all have a long history with Bankotsu. He really is the big brother around here despite being one of the youngest among us in age."

Kagome smiled, "You can tell. Though I am unaware of the member who came before me. Bankotsu must be upset with the loss"

The man scoffed, "No I dare say he isn't. Kyokotsu got power hungry and well he didn't very much like others in the group. Bankotsu tried to help him but he just got worse. Honestly we are all glad he has left this world"

Kagome frowned, "I hope I do not disappoint around here then. Honestly I don't know what I have stepped into here"

Mukotsu laughed, "Just be yourself. You will find your talent and slide into place. Not everyone may accept you now but give them time."

"Makotsu! Come here for a moment!"

Turning at the newly appointed name Kagome smiled at Jakotsu who was holding up her bag like a trophy.

Sighing the Miko walked over to the tall cross dresser and crossed her arms over her chest, "What can I do for you Jakotsu"

The cross dresser grumbled but walked over confidently, "I was wondering if you where up for a trip to the marketplace. You didn't bring a whole lot and we only have the one spare outfit for you."

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry I don't exactly have currency for this world. But if we attempted a trip to the well I could go home and grab a few things."

Bankotsu hmmed a moment, "That is near that village correct? In Lord Sesshoumaru's territory?"

The miko nodded, "Yes. I need to stop by anyway. I need to seal the well so that Inuyasha cant get through to bother my mother and brother. I don't know what will happen if he goes on a rampage around them"

Jakotsu smiled and hugged the saddened miko lightly, "Hey we can take you there. Its your family right? I don't see why we cant go there a spend a few days"

Bankotsu nodded, "Indeed. It can just be three of us going with you while the others guard here and hunt for shards."

Suikotsu frowned, "and who else where you planning to take with you to escort our little sister?"  
>Bankotsu grinned, "You of course. It would be best"<p>

Kagome smiled brightly, "Thank you. But I don't know if you guys can get through the well. You might be waiting around it."

Jakotsu shrugs, "We can keep the mutt away from it at least"

Nodding the young miko grabbed he bag from Jakotsu and smiled brightly as the other three set out to grab what would be necessary. It wasn't long before they set out on the road. Kagome's bare feet though still sore where still fit for travel though breaks where needed occasionally to help the swollen feet heal.

The journey to the well took three days but each was filled with laughter and conversation with large fires and sleeping piles at night. Traveling with a band of people had never been so relaxing for Kagome. It was always about finding the next jewel shard, but what really made her feel at ease was that everyone pitched in. They took turns cooking, gathering food, hunting, and taking watch. Everyone helped with everything. It made her feel like she wasn't the only one working and taking care of people.

It was almost a pity the morning they reached the well. She looked around at the three others smiling, "I will be back in a day tops if you cant get through the well with me. Sealing it from Inuyasha will take at least two hours. "

Jakotsu wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist tightly, "I will try with you first. Cheers sister dear."

The two jumped into the well and were greeted by a swirl of magic erupting from the well. Kagome smiled at the cross dresser who looked very pleased with himself at being able to cross. So when they landed in the bottom of her well Jakotsu jumped up and down in excitement.

Kagome laughed at the excited fighter before climbing the rope ladder out of the well followed by Jakotsu. The miko paused and clasped her hands in front of her murmuring words beneath her breath as she made distinct signs with her hands. Walking around the well the touched it in various places her miko energy seeping into the rock and fusing with the ancient magic of the well.

Jakotsu watched silently as she repeated the process. It was like a dance of raw magic. The very air seemed to taste of it. The band of seven member frowned wandering how powerful this miko could be if she was fully trained. Could she really be the one to defeat Naraku and combine the shards into a sphere once more.

Time quickly passed as Kagome brought the ritual to a gentle close and she turned to stare at Jakotsu with a distinct hum of power about her, "It is done. Inuyasha can never pass through the well again. I made a new connection to the ritual marks that connect me to you guys. So you all should be able to pass freely as long as you don't mean to harm anyone."

The two hugged gently before Kagome sighed and led the other out of the shed and into her house. It was rather amusing to watch Jakotsu play with almost everything he saw. Even the cat Buyo received equal amount of attention.

Frowning the Miko plucked the note from the fridge along with the envelope reading it quickly, "Looks like my family is out of town. But she did leave me some money. Perfect we can go shopping!"

Jakotsu perked up immediately, "Oh! Shopping in your time! I can wait!"

Kagome laughed lightly, "I guess we can go out in what we are wearing. Your in a yukata and me in Miko garb isn't to odd."

The two laughed lightly before touching up their make up and walking out the door. If Kagome thought his reactions in the house where funny she was about to bust out laughing as he poked a stationary car and the screeched at a moving one. Even Inuyasha hadn't acted so hilariously. It took her an hour just to get Jakotsu to focus and get to the small clothing store just up the street. The two walked in and once again Jakotsu looked like he was in a dream at the clothes.

"Oh Kagome! You should try this one on! This color would look fabulous on you!"

"Jakotsu we are here for sensible clothing not that"

The man pouted before putting the mini skirt back on the shelf and walking over to the pants. Kagome joined him and together the decided on the more American cargo pants with the large spacious pockets and their dark colors. Two pairs of brown and a black pair where selected and put into the basket before she wondered over to the tops.

Selecting tops was a lot more tricky. She finally decided to go for tank tops grabbing four black and four brown was an easy decision, but she did grab a few long sleeved plain shirts. One in each color along with one white one as a back up. A package of boot socks and a set of steal toe boots was the next thing to go in the cart before Jakotsu came bounding up with a pair of rather revealing fishnet shirt.

Kagome sighed, "Jakotsu what is going through your mind?"

The man smiled, "You can wear it over those tank top thingies!"

Sighing the miko added it to the basket before walking up to the counter and checking out. The two where rather excited and split the bags to carry as they walked up further up the streets to a hardware type of store. Kagome led the other in and went over to the large wrack of chains. Smiling she pulled down two feet of thick heavy chains and wasted no time in purchasing the, before heading home a skipping Jakotsu at her heals.

Walking into her room she dropped her bags onto the floor before falling onto her bed with a sigh. Jakotsu smiled and laid down next to her wrapping his arm around he lightly.

Frowning the male looked down at her, "This is so strange. I've never been affected by a woman like this. It's rather strange to me"

Kagome raised one of her eye brows, "It is strange for you to have a family based love for a female?"

"Love of any kind toward a female. I grew up hating women and yet here I am caring for you worrying about you"

The miko smiled and traced the made up face gently, "Well people change."

"Yes but I am not exactly alive"

Kagome frowned and rested a hand on his chest, "There is a heart here and it beats just as mine does. You are as alive as me despite the reasons of your living."  
>Jakotsu blinked before giving her a soft smile and wrapping his arms around her carefully, "Why is it around you I feel like more of a man than I ever have"<p>

Kagome shrugged, "Who can ever really know." Taking a deep breath she looked at the bags of clothes, "I should pack everything."

He smiled and nodded sitting up on the bed letting the miko get up and dump out the bags on the floor. Walking over to the other door she opened it revealing a small closet with other clothes hung up in it and shoes littering the ground. He watched his breath catching as she bent over digging around the back of the closet for something. He cleared his throat and glanced away choosing instead to look outside the window at the large tree.

Kagome made a noise of success as she pulled out a one strap sack like bag that was brown in color. Setting it to the side the sat down on the floor rolling the three of the cargo paints into smaller bundles slipping them into the bag easily with all but one of the black tank tops and socks. Also choosing to keep the fishnet out.

She smiled and stood and walked out of the room only to return with a small clear baggy of hair scrunches and two bandanas. Tucking them into the bag she looked around the room looking for anything else that might be necessary. Nodding she grabbed a few writing utensils and a thick journal tucking them into the bag confidently.

Standing she glanced at Jakotsu to see him looking out the window and she smiled before pulling off the miko garbs she wore and tossing them toward the bag. Securing her black lace bra and panties she slid on the black cargo pants finding them far more comfortable than she originally thought. Picking up the black tank top she smiled before tearing the bottom half off and putting it on. She was pleased to find the tear stopping right at her belly button. Picking up the fishnet next she slid it on finding it far more comfortable than she thought. Over all it was a nice look and far more sensible than her school uniform. Pulling on a pair of socks and the boots she tied them up and knocked them gently against the ground.

Jakotsu smiled, "You look lovely. Perhaps we could get you something for your hands?"

Kagome held up a finger and dug through her draw till she found her fingerless leather gloves and sliding them on. Feeling like her outfit was complete she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and secured the bag after throwing in two sets of under things and a new bathing suit.

Looking up Kagome smiled, "Lets head back early. I think I am done here. Didn't take me nearly as long as I thought since my family isn't here."

Jakotsu nodded, "We still have to see to getting you a weapon but we can do that back at home. You cant always rely on your bow and arrow which we also need to get you a new one of."

The miko shrugged, "Ya it's with Inuyasha."

The two sighed as Kagome picked up the shoulder bag and the two walked out of the house and into the shed. The two looked at one another and their hands met before they jumped into the well ready to meet the others.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I request forgiveness... I wrote this a month ago and thought I had posted it up but apparently...I forgot... Your allowed to kill me now LOL

Part Four

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and a hand shot down to help pull her up the last foot. She sighed happily as her foot finally hit solid ground once more before looking over the well lip to watch Jakotsu climb up surprisingly easily in his kimono. Turning she smiled at the faces Bankotsu and Suikotsu wore. There mouths where open and heads tilted to the side.

Giving a giggle she smiled, "Problem boys?"

Bankotsu cleared his throat, "Nope none just a little…shocked."

Suikotsu, "I thought you where going for a less revealing outfit not one that just accented your already gifted body"

Jakotsu snorted as he sat on the lip of the well, "I think she looks great and those clothes are very breathable and useful. Plus she wouldn't go for the delightful skirt I wanted her to wear"

Kagome sighed, "That is because it barely came down to cover my feminine bits."

The cross dresser shrugged, "So you would have a distraction bonus!"

Suikotsu and Bankotsu looked on their faces getting redder and redder at the conversation that seemed to just spill from the two 'women'.

Kagome scoffed, "The day I wear an outfit like that will be the day you start wearing men's clothing!"

Jakotsu pointed, "Deal!"

A collective silence filled the air at the proclamation. Before Kagome finally broke the silence with a sigh, "alright we will see."

The other three all shrugged and began to gather everything up from the small camp the other two had set up. It wasn't long before they were back on the road and Kagome was steering them further to the west claiming she had one last thing to complete.

A half an hour of walking later and they finally came to a small village of humans that Kagome knew by heart. Waving towards a few of the villagers she wasn't surprised when a few of the children came running up calling her name. She lifted one of the children onto her hip happily as the other members looked on at how she interacted so easily with others.

Kaede came out of one of the tents her hands being wiped off with a piece of bloody cloth, "Kagome child. I am happy to see ye. But where is Inuyasha and the others?"

Kagome smiled, "We have split ways. Inuyasha and I no longer see eye to eye. I do not know about the others however. How have you been Kaede?"

The old woman shrugged, "As well as an old miko like I can be. Sochi just gave birth to her first daughter. I can already since the miko energy within her."

The young miko nodded, "That is wonderful. We have just stopped by and I was wondering if I could have a bit more of that numbing balm."

Kaede nodded, "Yes child you are welcome to it. Were is ye bow?"

Kagome shuffled, "With Inuyasha. I was unable to grab it."

The elder woman nodded, "Your in luck then Kiske has just finished fashioning you a new one. Come child lets see if it suits you"

The four followed the woman to a small man with long grey hair. His bright cat like eyes shone a bright purple as his cat ears twitched curiously upon his head. He was one of the only other half demons of the village a recent addition but one that proved to be very helpful.

The man stood the arrow in his hand falling to the ground with a soft clatter as he ran up and hugged Kagome only coming up to about her shoulder, "Kagome-san! Your just in time! I really wanted to give this to you!"

Kagome smiled and gave him a gentle hug, "Kiske I would like you to meet my new friends Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu."

He gave a polite bow before icking up a bundle of soft cloth and handing it over.

Kagome slowly opened the fabric to reveal a bone white long bow. It was smooth and polished feeling a lot stronger than her previous bows. There was intricate carving about the top and bottom of the bow in gentle leaf like patterns. Even the string looked to be a thin braid of hair like grey cords.

She smiled running her fingers down it lovingly, "What is it made of?"

Kiske smiled, "The bow itself is made of bone. Demon owl bone to be precise. No worries it was freely given by the demon and then the string is made of a special flower fibers that is only found on the night of the full moons. It is near unbreakable."

Kagome gave him a hug whispering, "Its beautiful thank you."

The half demon smiled before clearing his throat, "Kagome there is one set back to this bow"

The miko frowned, "What is it?"

Kiske shrugged, "It doesn't fire normal arrows. Your going to have to train with it. It is designed to take your miko energy and form an arrow out of your energy then fire it."

Blue eyes blinked looking down at the bow in amazement, "Well nothing wrong with a little practice and improvement. Thanks Kiske."

He nodded and gave a polite bow, "My pleasure Kagome-san"

Kagome said her goodbyes before accepting the numbing ointment from Kaede and saying goodbye to everyone at the village. Turning toward her brothers she smiled and they left the village and set on the road toward the place they where calling home. Three days passed before their feet finally touched the first step and they felt a great relief lift off them to know they would be all together again. Walking up the steps they where greeted by the others and warm welcomes were given. Slowly everyone gathered into the main room and sat around the large fire once more. Each discussing what went on while the other was gone.

The ones that had stayed at the shrine where happy to tell and show the three jewel shards they had collected and they where quickly given over to Kagome silently. It was almost as if a silent agreement had been given about the shards being corrected into the jewel and now Kagome had almost half of the jewel.

*****Time Skip*****

Two weeks passed and the Band of Seven stayed in their temple home training their newest member. Young and ambitious Kagome grew in leaps and bounds. It took her no more than three days to form her first arrow of miko energy and now she could form 50 before needing to rest. She had also been getting some minor hand to hand combat training and dagger wielding from the other members.

Of course certain members of the group took it upon themselves to teach the girl a bit of there own trade such as poison making and healing. She was nothing but quick in picking things up and mastering them. It made the Band of Seven members very proud to know they didn't choose wrong in their replacement. By the time the two weeks were up Kagome had died and in her place rose Makotsu.

Makotsu paced across the small stretch of land they had claimed as there newest fort. It was just outside of a small village where she had sensed a shikon shard. Of course the others knew this but they couldn't find a way into the city. It seemed to have a barrier that was strong and the only way in was for the village miko to let you in. Even now Bankotsu was sitting there staring down at the village trying o come up with a plan to get them in.

Makotsu sighed, "Why cant I just walk up and ask to be let in? I am a miko"

Bankotsu looked back at her, "Because we are not for letting our members walk into danger alone."

The miko glared, "it's a village what danger? And why cant I just say you guys are my body guards?"

Jakotsu snorted, "Because this village knows who we are Makotsu. They know us as the Band of Seven it wouldn't work"

Ginkotsu slammed a giant fist into the ground, "Dammit I just want to destroy something."

Renkotsu scoffed, "Calm brother we will soon."

Makotsu froze and turned toward the south, "I sense five jewel shards coming this way and at a rather astonishing speed."

The other member reached for their weapons facing the general direction of where she was pointing. It was several long moments before her eyes widened, "Wait I know these shards. It's an ally."

No one relaxed even as the small whirlwind whipped in front of them and dissipated to reveal a very proud looking wolf demon. Kouga's cocky smile was not missed by any of them as he walked up to Kagome wrapping his arm about her waist lovingly, "Kagome my love! I have come to you once more and I am pleased to note that the mutt is not here. Finally seen that wolves are much better than dogs?"

The miko smiled sweetly and stepped out of his embrace easily, "Kouga me and Inuyasha haven't been traveling together for almost three weeks now and no I have not decided wolves are better than dogs."

The wolf smiled brightly, "Matters not I will wait for you. I have brought you a gift."

Makotsu nodded, "Jewel shards I can feel them"

Kouga nodded pulling out a small brown pouch, "Only three plus the two in my legs which I am hoping to keep for a bit longer"

She smiled back at him softly, "I could trust no other to keep a hold of them. We cant afford to keep all the shards in one place that's asking for Naraku to attack for them. No I would rather keep a few scattered with trusted allies."

The wolf demon nodded and turned as two more wolf demons came up looking very much out of breath and he laughed, "About time you two caught up with me"

Ginta glared, "We wouldn't have to if you wouldn't run so fast."

Hakkaku groaned before waving at Makotsu, "Hey sister Kagome!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "How many allies do you have Makotsu"

All three wolves turned and stared at him each murmuring, "Makotsu?"

The miko laughed lightly, "Not as many as one would think. Kouga this is the Band of Seven I kind of jumped ship from Inuyasha and joined them"

Ginta frowned, "You joined a band of human murderers?"

Kouga scoffed, "Ginta shut up she has her reason. Besides if she can put up with the mangy mutt then I am sure she can handle them"

Makotsu laughed lightly, "You listen to rumors to much Ginta. You three should go we have to find a way into this village"

Kouga nodded, "Ah you mean Seisui Village. Ya it's a miko only village. Even the most powerful demons cant get in their unless they are the slave of a miko. Good luck"

Bankotsu frowned, "They have a jewel shard."

Blue eyes widened, "I got it. Kouga how would you like to be my slave for the day?"

The wolf prince frowned, "Excuse me? I may love you but that's pushing it."

Jakotsu burst into giggles, "Oh please agree that would be priceless!"

Kouga frowned before tapping his foot, "Fine but just for this and only if I get a kiss"

The cross dresser growled darkly, "Forget it you wont be touching her"

Suikotsu looked at his brother strangely before shrugging it off and turning to the youngest member of the group," It is up to you Makotsu. You wouldn't be going in alone then and that was the issue earlier."

She nodded in response, "Deal Kouga One kiss for you being my slave in this expedition." turning she dug into her bag pulling out the thick chains she had bought weeks earlier, "You can be a newly caught slave. Still needing to be broken. That way I don't have to spend a week teaching you proper mannerisms."

Kouga frowned, "How do you know proper mannerisms for a yokai slave?"

Makotsu grinned, "Research and a very talkative cat demon." she tossed the thick chain toward Kouga murmuring a soft chant. She watched as the chain glowed and wrapped around Kouga's throat and chest in an X pattern before shifting to form metal strips with the chain connected at the center of the x on the chest.

Jakotsu snorted, "Neat trick"

The miko nodded and wrapped her end of the chain around her arm a few times before giving a gentle jerk on the chains testing its strength, "Perfect. Kouga they aren't to tight are they?"

The wolf demon shook his head no, "But I do feel highly violated and disgraced."

She giggled lightly, "Just remember that kiss."


	6. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be posting on Fanfiction. Net. Due to the new enforcement of deleting adult themed fandoms, I am being forced to pack my bags and move on to broader horizons. I will be transferring all my stories to ArchiveofOurOwn and Tumblr. I will be posting the direct links in my Profile. I do not want to give up writing so I am simply shifting to where I am going to post. Perhaps if Fanfiction Net changes I will return but right now it is not the place for me anymore. As I post to the two new sites please be aware, I will only post currently updating stories which I will list below. As I finish those I will begin to rewrite older fics and post new editions of them. I love you guys very much you have supported me through thick and thin and I owe it to you guys to keep writing!

List of Current Fics:

Touch of Ice

Through The Wolf's Eyes

The Magic of An Eye

Teddy Bear Memories

Pure Bones

If you have ANY questions please feel free to email me at Emeraldfalcon Ymail . com or send me a PM over the site.

Thanks again for understanding, As a gift I am posting a short little sneak peak below for your enjoyment:

Sneak Peak: HP Fandom

Harry groaned as he peered at the ministry order with a horrified look. They were sending him to India. He had just joined the ranks of Aurors and already he got an assignment that was far from what he had expected. Groaning he reread the report hoping he had read incorrectly.

Assignment: #0035476

Auror Assigned: Harry J. Potter

Assignment length: I. (Indefinite)

Assignment Given: The Mysterious Relic

Location: India

Details: A southern India tribe has dug up a powerful and magical relic in from a burial tomb. You are to go and retrieve the relic as well as any other dark artifacts. Memory charms might also be necessary. Also work with the archaeologist provided to excavate and examination of the tomb. You will be required to keep a field journal at all times. Please be aware that to fail this mission would bring great shame to your position. Also note that India is now being lifted to a yellow spot hot zone and there for highly dangerous in both artifacts and magical creatures. Caution will be needed during this mission.

Equipment: Translation Ring, Two-way Port Key, Field Journal, Archaeologist Equipment, Stocked Tent, and Rucksack (1).

Sincerely,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister of Magic, England


End file.
